A Battle with Time
by JohtoBlue
Summary: Join Free, Heather, Deka, and Clover as they face their greatest challenge to date, Team Sky. Read through as our heroes try to stop the dangerous group from taking over the Legendary Pokemon, Lugia. First "movie" story from our OC story.
1. A Big Bang of a Beginning

**A Battle with Time**

In the world of Pokémon, there are as many stories as there are amazing creatures. Heather, Free, Deka, and Clover are all trainers sharing adventures through this wonderful world. Joined together by the great binds of destiny, our heroes will take on life and death situations. Whether it be a simple stroll to another city or fighting the evilest of evils, these trainers will find a way to hunt down adventure. Today we are going to share a tale of our four friends who begin one of their greatest adventures. Little do they know, it began twenty years ago. Let us start the story from the very beginning.

Twenty years ago, there was an evil organization by the name Team Sky. They set out to catch legendary Pokémon and use them for evil. Team Sky planned to one day rule the world. Not only did they want the world, they wanted to rule all times of the world. This is there story.

A submarine in a vast ocean can be seen speeding towards a few islands. On the submarine was a giant golden "S" the submarine was huge and could hold many people. It sped by so quickly that it seemed to have dragged some of the ocean with it. The ship created a few waves that forced certain water Pokémon to float away. The instant that it was in vision, it was gone.

"Doctor Mako, is there any sign of the legendary Pokémon?" A young woman asked an older man behind the Doppler radar. She had brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a clear blue color that could pierce one's very soul. She wore a white skirt that was complimented by grey boots and a white blouse with a green undershirt. The same golden "S" that was on the side of the submarine was displayed off of her bust.

The man simply looked down at the shining green radar. It was as though he was trying not to listen to her or he was deaf.

"Answer me old man before I get my dad in here," the young woman threatened.

"Calm down Rika… Whenever I find the legendary Lugia I will inform you right away. There is no use in trying to rush something that cannot be rushed. I bet that we will find it in no time," Mako a man with white hair and a sarcastic grin replied. He wore a white lab coat and glasses so the smart vibe could be felt.

"My father wants that Pokémon as soon as possible if you don't find it you'll be out of this job!" She snapped towards the doctor. "I don't even understand why you're here. We don't need you and you haven't done anything besides build a couple of machines."

"I highly doubt that without me-" Mako began to reply but then the Doppler began to beep an annoying loud screeching noise. "Well, well Rika, it looks like I found Lugia after all. I think someone owes me an apology."

They looked down at the Doppler and the legendary Pokémon was straight ahead. "Begin the chase!" "Rika commanded quickly towards a man behind a desk.

"Yes ma'am," a man's voice replied from the back. The man had on a suit that was very similar to Rika's but only instead of a skirt he wore silver pants. He quickly grabbed ahold of a lever and pulled on it making the submarine move at a faster speed.

Mako squinted at the radar and sighed. "If we open up the screen right now, we can get a better look at Lugia than through the radar."

Rika smiled, "Looks like you _do_ have some brains." She then waved her hand towards the same man controlling the speed of the submarine.

The man then pushed a button and a television screen lit up with a picture of the sea from under. Lugia could be seen swimming casually across the bottom of the seafloor. The silver Pokémon that had the appearance of a silky dragon looked back, saw the chasing submarine, and began to dash away, but the submarine was too fast for it.

"It turns out you're not as useless as you look, Mako," Rika turned to the doctor. "But let us test out these new machines you have been bragging about. I should warn you though that my dad did make a few adjustments."

Mako glared at the persistent girl, "Rika, let me focus!" He then turned to the man who seemed to be pushing all of the buttons, "Lugia is now within range; fire torpedoes!"

The man nodded and pushed another button at his desk.

The submarines bottom revealed two torpedoes and they fired into the blackened abyss at the legendary Pokémon. One connected into the Pokémon's back and the other into its right leg. The Lugia let out a loud shriek and began to sink down into the ocean more. Eventually it could barely be seen on the television set.

"It hit dead on! Fire again!" Mako commanded, with an evil grin on his face. "Soon Lugia will be within my grasp!"

Rika scowled at Mako, "Within Team Sky's grasp!"

The soldier watched the two bicker but again, he nodded and pushed the button again.

Two more shot out even faster than before connecting with Lugia and making it shriek again.

"Now capture it!" Rika yelled impatiently into the doctor's ears.

"Shut up Rika and let me do my job! Two more torpedoes!" He sneered, "It is hard to do this with a brat like you hanging around!"

Another two shot out with incredible speed but this time the Lugia mustered up enough strength to turn around and shoot an incredible beam into the both of them destroying the torpedoes completely. The little explosion of the torpedoes caused the television screen to give out a few sparks of static and Lugia tried to make its escape.

"That was Hyper Beam!" Rika again yelled at the doctor.

"I know what it was! Now that we know what it is capable of, this'll be easier!" The doctor snapped back clearly getting annoyed. "Prepare to fire the stun-torpedoes. They should be more effective towards a capture."

"Yes sir," the same voice replied from before. The soldier lifted up a small square of glass and pressed a yellow button that was concealed under it.

Two more torpedoes shot from beneath the submarine but this time they had static emerging from the tips. Lugia dodged the first one and shot another Hyper Beam at the second destroying it.

"You missed! How could you be so stupid?" Rika screamed at Mako. Her shrieks caused Mako to grab at his ears.

"I did not miss. If you'd keep looking, then that would be clear to you. I never miss," Mako explained. He then pointed at the screen to show that the girl was wrong.

The torpedo that was dodged came to a stop and darted back to strike Lugia in the back paralyzing it. Lugia suddenly came to a stop and began to float towards the top of the sea.

"Alert my father now! We've got Lugia exactly where we want it," Rika commanded the other soldiers.

"Rika… prepare to catch one of the mightiest Legendary Pokémon that has ever existed," Mako told the girl. "I guess that a thank you is in order?"

"A thank you can be issued after the job is done," Rika snapped before walking out of the control room.

The submarine began to become afloat and went above the water. It met the paralyzed Lugia at the top. A door opened at the top of the submarine. Five Team Sky grunts ran out and formed a line. A man with the same kind of suit Rika has walked out. He had light blue hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. As he passed the grunts, they saluted him. He continued to walk and got near the edge just close enough to see Lugia at the top. He stopped and smiled at the Lugia.

He crossed his arms and his smile never ceased. "I am Sky, master of Team Sky. I am the reason that all of this is happening. One day you will help me rule this world and all of its times: past, present, and future. You will help me complete my goal. Behold, the mighty Lugia! You are about to become mine. I guess they call you great beast of the sea; I will use that power for my own needs," the man walked to the edge of the submarine. "Ha, surrender to me or we will have to kill you, almighty Lugia."

"With all due respect, Master Sky, but it was my inventions that are going to enable you to catch Lugia. Killing it would not be smart. We should catch it soon; it looks as though it's about to perish at any moment now," Mako told him while walking up behind him. "It'd be a good idea to get it healed up."

Sky just glanced at him and grinned then pulled out a black and grey Poké Ball. "It is time…"

"Daddy, may I do the honors?" Rika asked while pushing Mako out of the way, "I would be so happy to capture this Lugia for you."

Sky turned around and smiled at his daughter. "Of course Rika… here take this." He handed the black and grey Poké Ball to Rika. "Make me proud."

Rika walked forward near the Lugia and looked at it in the eyes. It began screeching and rustling about. Rika stood there scared and in shock. She could not move a muscle. It was as though the screeching from Lugia had paralyzed her.

"Catch it now, Rika!" Sky screamed at his daughter.

Rika took a deep breath and inched her arm into the air to try to throw the ball.

Make reached into his pocket slowly to grab something but Lugia caught his eye.

The Lugia opened its mouth and a light began to shine fairly blinding the people atop the submarine.

"That's Hyper-" before Mako could finish the beam was shot from Lugia's mouth hitting direct contact with the submarine and setting it aflame. Lugia then shot an additional beam running it across the side causing more flames. The flames hit the engines at the bottom causing the submarine to explode near the back. Bodies flew in the air and hit the ocean. Bits and pieces of the submarine were scattered everywhere. When some of the damage cleared the ocean was stained with blood. It appeared that every member from Team Sky was dead from the blast. Almost no human could survive such a blast.

Lugia struggled to turn its body around but made an effort and began slowing swimming away. It wanted to get as far away from the destruction as possible. The Lugia was too hurt and injured and only being around the debris would remind it of the pain. The torpedoes were not normal attacks it was assault. It let out a shriek and began to fall to the bottom of the see. Lugia opened its eyes and let out a shriek. It then closed its eyes and stopped moving. Lugia sank near the bottom of the sea… The Legendary Pokémon of the sea was dead.

From the flames of the destroyed submarine, a body was floating away. It was the body of the daughter of Team Sky's leader, Rika. She continued to float and hit the shore of one of the islands. She squinted one eye then closed it from exhaustion.

N/A We'd like to thank anyone for reading this, whether you be someone completely knew to our stories or if you'd read them all. We just want to thank everyone! We hope that you enjoy this! We wrote this OVER a year ago so it isn't all thew way up to our current standards but we did do a lot of editing. We tried to keep it in its original format and we shall! Please review and as always, love you.

P.S. Sorry for all the "we".


	2. Double Battle for Directions

Today Heather, Free, Deka, and Clover are making their way through a forest to attempt to get to the next city for some more Pokémon gym badges, but sadly, they have no clue where they are going.

"Ah c'mon Rust we've been going through this forest for about two hours why don't we go back to the last city and go on the normal trail?" Deka shouted. He dragged his feet while passing another tree. About an hour ago, he made it a game to count the trees.

"I kind of have to agree with Deka for once guys. Let's go back…" Clover said, putting her hand on Deka's shoulder.

Heather looked at Free and walked up behind him. "Maybe they're right; we should go back," she said in a whispered tone. She didn't want Deka to know that she agreed with him.

"Aw… I was hoping to find a lot of rare Pokémon out here. There would be nothing interesting on the trail," Free said, sounding disappointed. "We're bound to run into something if we just keep on our way."

"Chika…" Chikorita said looking down.

"We haven't run into anything since we've been in the forest! What makes you think we'd run into something now?" Deka questioned. He had finally snapped.

"Maybe we'll find some rare Pokémon on the way back, Free," Heather said trying to make Free smile.

Free sighed. "I guess that it is better to get there without seeing a rare Pokémon than to not get there at all…"

The four friends began to turn back to walk the other way whenever they suddenly heard a twig snap.

"Did you hear that? Clover, get behind me!" Deka told his sister. He made sure to get himself in front of her in case of any danger. He pulled out a Poké Ball preparing for battle. Clover picked her Swablu off of her head and tucked it under her arms.

"Calm down, Deka! It could have been a Pokémon or something," Heather told whispered in a harsh tone. Right after she said that, another twig snapped. "Eek!" Heather slightly screamed. She then jumped behind Free so he could shield her.

Free grinned and slightly laughed. "Yeah, Deka, we don't want to scare Heather."

Heather frowned at Free. "Shut up!" She blushed and began to laugh at herself quietly.

Each of the trainers looked around their surroundings to see if they could find anything. Not far from them was what looked like two people hiding behind a tree.

"Alright come out from there!" Deka demanded. A man and a woman, who looked like they were about in their late twenties or early thirties, came out from behind a tree.

"We're sorry if we startled you guys," the woman said while bowing. "We kind of got lost and wanted to follow you guys to see if you could take us back to town." She had dark hair and wore a light grey kimono with blue designs on it.

"That's not right! You should've just asked us and we would have kindly let you come with us!" Clover snapped at them. She folded her arms and glared. "You scared us!"

The man didn't seem to mind getting snapped at. He only smiled. "We do apologize," the man said calmly. He had short dark brown hair that was combed back neatly. He wore black pants and a grey jacket.

"Are you Pokémon trainers?" He asked while motioning towards Deka's Poké Ball.

"Yeah we are!" Deka said quickly with pride. "And we're some of the best in the whole Johto Region!"

Free frowned at him. "Where did you get that assumption from?"

"How about we have a Pokémon battle then? Me and my husband against two of you guys in a double battle," The woman suggested.

"If we win you have to take us with you, but if you win we'll leave you alone." The man said while pulling out a black and grey Poké Ball.

"Alright!" Clover said with a big smile on her face. "C'mon Deka me and you let's tag up!" She said, grabbing Deka's hand and pulling him next to her so they could battle together.

Deka looked at his Poké Ball then nodded. "Let's go, Ivysaur!" Deka threw up his Poké Ball choosing his Pokémon. Ivysaur emerged from the Poké Ball and stretched out his body. "You can take on anything can't you, buddy?"

"Saur…" Ivysaur quietly cooed seeming as if he was agreeing with Deka.

Clover smiled at Ivysaur. "I have the perfect partner!" She grabbed at her at bag and threw a Poké Ball into the air. "Torchic, you can do it!" Torchic quickly flew out of the Poké Ball and danced around a little bit.

"Torchic!" Torchic said happily. She began to jump in the air.

"Skarmory, this one is all you," The woman cried out. She simply released her Pokémon from its ball while she held it in her hand. The Pokémon was giant and silver with what looked like feathers of steel.

Free pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Skarmory. "Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Skarmory is covered with a steel-like armor. Its sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light, allowing it to fly freely in the sky. The feathers that it sheds are very sharp. It is said that people once used the feathers as swords."

"Croconaw, let's battle!" The man said choosing out his Pokémon. A small but fat and blue Pokémon appeared. Its jaw was big and it had red spikes protruding from its spin.

"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Croconaw is the evolved form of Totodile. Once it bites down on something, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs will grow back quickly. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in," the Pokédex read aloud.

"Who do you think has the advantage?" Heather asked Free. She had her eyes fixed on Croconaw, knowing that her Totodile could become one some day.

"It's pretty even," Free replied calmly. He couldn't stop thinking about how this all just seemed weird to him.

"We'll make the first move! Torchic use Ember on Skarmory," Clover commanded. Torchic opened its mouth and began to shoot small, ball-like flames at the steel bird.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing and knock those back," the woman yelled. Her facial expression went from kind to a sudden fierce.

"Skarmory!" The Pokémon called. Its wing lit up a white color and it swung it at the oncoming balls of fire. With one easy slap from Skarmory's wing, the Ember was redirected for Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf onto the ground!" Deka commanded quickly. Ivysaur began shooting its leaves at the ground quickly, causing dirt to fly and defend himself from the Ember.

"Saur…" He cooed silently while the dirt fell back to the ground.

"Creative but not good enough. Croconaw, destroy Torchic with Aqua Tail!" The man yelled at his Pokémon. Croconaw's tail turned a blue color. It then jumped towards Torchic, twisted, and attempted to slam its tail onto Torchic.

"Ivysaur, take the hit!" Deka called. He knew that a strong water-type attack like Aqua Tail would do too much damage.

Ivysaur then jumped in front of Torchic and Croconaw slammed its tail hard onto Ivysaur's head.

The man smiled "Croconaw, use Ice Fang," the man said calmly.

Croconaw turned around and bit Ivysaur on the head. Ice began collecting and absorbing both Croconaw's mouth and Ivysaur's head.

"Got you where I want you!" Deka yelled. He then smiled a confident smile. "Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf."

The man frowned. "You have me nowhere. Your Ivysaur is about to faint," the man told the cocky boy.

"Ivysaur!" He cried in pain but then Ivysaur mustered up enough strength and began shooting a plethora of leaves at Croconaw, sending it flying back.

"Now finish it off with Vine Whip!" Vines raced from Ivysaur and struck Croconaw, flinging it into a tree, finishing it off.

"What?" The man yelled angrily. Croconaw couldn't move a single muscle.

"Continue it!" Deka ordered. The vines raced towards Skarmory in an attempt to wrap it up.

"Skarmory, use Air Cutter!" The woman commanded. Skarmory flew into the air and avoided the attack. Suddenly, both of its wings lit up and waves emitted from them as it flapped them quickly. The waves connected with Bulbasaur and caused him to fly towards one of the nearby trees.

Deka was quick enough to save his Pokémon though. "Ivysaur, quickly use Razor Leaf at the tree!"

Ivysaur looked back and shot a fury of leaves at the tree. It hacked at the tree until it fell. Ivysaur landed on the stump of the tree. It turned and readied itself for any other attacks.

The woman's hope never faltered. "Now, Aerial Ace!" Skarmory shot from the sky, its beak now lit up white. The speed of the attack was almost blinding.

"Grab it with Vine Whip!" Deka called. All that Clover could do was watch while her brother battled.

Ivysaur shot another two vines from its bulb at Skarmory. The vines snatched the steel bird, immobilizing it from continuing its attack.

Deka smiled and turned towards Clover. "Here's your chance."

Clover nodded. "Torchic, give Skarmory the hottest Ember you have!" Clover said happily.

Torchic began spouting the flames from its mouth, each connecting with the captured Skarmory. Once it was clear that Skarmory could no longer continue, Torchic stopped her attack and Ivysaur let Skarmory fall to the ground.

"Oh! Yay!" Clover screamed. She jumped into the air with joy. "We did it!" She ran over and picked up her Torchic. "You did great, Torchic!"

"Torchic!" the Pokémon cried out happily.

"Return, Ivysaur." The red stream of light shot from Deka's Poké Ball and absorbed Ivysaur back into its Poké Ball. "You deserve a good rest."

"Looks like you beat us… You both are very skilled," the man said before returning his Croconaw. "You would be a great asset to our goal." The man said with an evil grin.

"You definitely have hearts of purity and therefore, you would be easy bait," The woman said with the same evil grin.

"What are you talking about?" Clover asked concerned. She stepped back and tried to hide behind Deka.

"What goal?" Deka also questioned.

"C'mon out, Celebi!" the woman yelled while throwing a ball into the air, completely ignoring Clover and Deka's questions.

A pink and silver Pokémon with dark, evil eyes floated before them.


	3. A History Lesson Learned

"What's that?" Clover said quietly, looking at the floating Pokémon.

"That's Celebi, the time traveling, legendary Pokémon," Free explained in awe.

"Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish. When it disappears deep in the forest, it is said to leave behind an egg it brought from the future," Free's Pokédex read out loud.

Free then glared at the man. "Where did you get that Celebi?"

The man smiled. "You can say that we got this years ago. Now, Celebi, do your stuff." He then turned to the woman. "Let's go Rika."

Celebi started shooting surges out and a weird, howling noise emitted from its body. The forest shook as if there was an earthquake happening.

"Bi," the Celebi said quietly. A bright light emerged from its eyes then a sudden flash.

All of the children were temporary blind. If anything, they could only see a white flash. Whenever everything was visible once again, Heather spoke first.

"That was weird. Is everybody alright?" No one responded. "Deka… Clover… Free? Anybody?"

"I'm okay. I really can't see," Free replied from behind her. "Are you okay?" He asked, squinting his eyes. He was still a little bit blind.

"Yeah, I'm fine but where's Clover and Deka?" Heather asked while looking around.

Deka, Clover, the man, or the woman could not be found anywhere. It was just Heather and Free alone in the forest.

"Clover! Deka! Where are you?" Free began yelling into the forest.

"Chika!" Chikorita yelled too.

They waited for awhile but nothing happened. Only the wind blew and rustled the trees.

"They're gone…" Heather said quietly. "Where did they go Free?"

"I don't know…" Free said while looking down. "Hey wait! That was a Celebi, the time travel Pokémon… that means…"

"Celebi took them to a different time?" Heather asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"That's right, or at least that's what I think," Free said not sure of himself. "That just happens to be my best guess…"

Heather's face was filled with surprise. "What should we do, Free?" She asked, sounding frightened.

"Let's go back to town and try to figure things out. Maybe give a call to Elm and see what he thinks," Free replied, trying to sound like he wasn't scared. He was trembling, though.

"Agreed, let's go now," Heather said turning towards town.

Both Free and Heather ran back to town as fast as they could. Both friends worried about what was happening to Deka and Clover and both friends had no clue what to do. Eventually, after about thirty minutes of running, they made it back to the town. Free and Heather both quickly ran to the local Pokémon Center. Black clouds began to fill the sky once they were in.

"Free, we have to-" she paused to take a quick breath, "-get a hold of Professor Elm soon." She paused again. "Let's call him," Heather said. Now she was even more worried about her friends.

Heather and Free walked up to the telephone and dialed Elm's number into it. The odd professor quickly picked up.

"Hello this is Professor Elm," were his first words.

"Hey, Professor Elm! This is Free. We have a situation, can we go on visual?" Free asked, sounding worried.

"Of course, Free." All of the sudden, the monitor next to the telephone began to flash before Elm appeared on the screen. He was wearing his lab coat buttoned up, so there was no telling what he was wearing underneath. The hair on the top of his head was the usual− messy. He smiled at them. "Why didn't you guys just call me on Heather's PokéGear?"

"We thought that a video call would be better," Free explained quickly. He felt rushed.

"Hello Professor," Heather said, waving at him through the monitor.

"Oh! Why hello, Heather! Where are those new buddies of yours, Deka and Clover?" Elm asked with a bit of a confused look on his face.

"That's the problem, Professor. They're no longer here someone took them from us," Free said with a serious look on his face.

"Took them from you? Who would do a thing?" Elm asked with a surprised face.

"That's the thing we have no clue," Heather responded. "They wore clothing like Team Rocket but there wasn't an 'R' or anything placed on their clothing, and instead of just black they wore black and grey with a golden 'S'."

"Black and grey? Hmm… I wonder. One second you two, I'll be right back," Elm said getting up from his chair and walking away.

"I wonder if he has any idea of what we were talking about" Free asked with a kind of doubtful tone. "We're kind of just stumbling around…"

"Maybe. After all, he is a proclaimed genius…" Heather replied trying to sound like she had hopes.

Free frowned. "He's a proclaimed genius, but I have doubts."

"Alright, kids, I am back," Elm said while sitting back in his chair. "Did their suits look like this?" He pulled up a book, showing a picture of a black and grey suit that looked fairly similar to the ones of the people they met.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, Professor!" Heather said, somewhat excited. She then noticed that it wasn't an exactly happy moment and she went back to frowning.

The professor pulled back the book and closed it. "Well this is… very strange…" Elm said with an astounded look on his face.

"Why so, Professor?" Free asked, getting kind of impatient.

"These are the suits of an evil group called Team Sky. Supposedly they were disbanded about 20 years ago after most of there members died in a fire," Elm said with curiosity on his face. "But, I guess not."

"Supposedly? But it looks like they're back," Heather said. She was trying to rush the professor. "What exactly were they after Professor?"

The professor sighed. "It was said that their goals were to one day rule the world, and to aid in their goals, they would catch legendary Pokémon," Elm explained.

"That would explain the Celebi," Free said looking to the side.

Elm's eyes widened. "What? Celebi, the time travel Pokémon?" Elm asked.

Heather nodded and put her hands on the back of her head. "Yeah, they used a Celebi, and now we think that Deka and Clover are in another time."

Professor Elm stood up from his chair. "Free, Heather don't you dare go and try to get your friends back! Do you hear me?" Elm said, looking serious.

Both Free and Heather stood there, quietly looking at each other.

Professor Elm grew a little angry. "Do you hear me?" He yelled. "I will tell your parents!"

"Sorry Professor, I can't make any promises," Free said before shutting down the call. "Heather, we're going to find a way to go back and get our friends." He put his hand on her shoulder as she began to tear up. "I promise you…"

"Chika!" Chikorita said while it began to storm. She looked over at the outside to watch the rain. A sudden bolt of lightning revealed a silhouette of a cat-like figure. But, like the lightning, it came and went.

Both Heather and Free didn't see what Chikorita saw and they continued their conversation.

"But how?" Heather asked, beginning to cry. "Do you even think we can?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll find a way. We have to find a way− if we ever wanna see them again."


	4. The Bait

Deka and Clover lie chained up and knocked out on a cold prison floor. The Celebi took them back in time twenty years. It was 48 hours before the incident with Lugia. They had no clue what perils could lay before them.

Everything was quiet in the prison until a voice rang. "Alright, you two can wake up now," a woman's voice came from darkness. There was no response to her commands. "Throw water on them!"

"Yes ma'am," the people she was talking to replied. They then picked up a bucket of water that was near, probably for drinks for the children and they threw the water onto Deka and Clover.

Both of the trainers woke up in a hurry.

"Ah! What was that for?" Deka screamed, waking up and looking at the guards. "Who-who are you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Rika."

Clover stared at her and glared. "Aren't you the woman from before?"

"You sure know how to put two and two together don't you?" Rika replied with a grin. "Of course I'm the woman before. Are you stupid or something?"

Deka looked irritated at Rika. "What do you want from us?" He asked while standing up.

"We noticed that you both have exceptionally battle skills and we would love to utilize those battle skills for my own personal gain." She explained.

Clover stood up. "Your own personal gain?" She asked looking worriedly at Rika.

"Let us go!" Deka commanded beginning to struggle to try to get out of the chains.

Rika looked back at one of the grunts. "You know what to do," She quietly told the grunt. An evil smiled was painted on her face.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, pressing a button sending a sudden surge of electricity through the chains shocking both Deka and Clover.

"Ah!" Both Deka and Clover screamed into the air.

Rika watched as they stood, getting shocked and soon, they both dropped to their knees.

"Stop this please," Clover begged. She tried to stand back up but the shocks kept her on the floor.

Rika frowned looking as though Clover was ruining her fun. "I think they've had enough. You can stop now," Rika told the same grunt. The grunt flipped the switch and glared at the two trainers.

Clover and Deka both fell to the floor in pain. "What do you want us to do?" Deka asked with a grunt.

A voice came from the outside, "We want you to help us catch the legendary Pokémon Lugia." It was the man from before. He walked into the room and grinned at the trainers.

"Darling, Charles, it's nice to see you," Rika said giving the man a kiss on the cheek.

Charles smiled. "Ha, so if you kids agree to help us catch this Lugia, we'll set you free and never bother you again," he said with a sincere look on his face.

Clover tried to stand back up but struggled and she sat back down. "What are you going to do with it?"

Another voice came from the outside along with what sounded like someone running. "We're going to use its powers to rule the world!" The voice came from a girl who looked like a teenage Rika. "Legendary Pokémon and ruling the world and all its times is what matters to us!"

Deka glared at her. "Oh great… more people," Deka snapped, getting annoyed. "Who are you people?"

Rika spoke up first. "We are Team Sky. We do what is good for evil, and ourselves, of course," she stated and smiled. "And you two are going to become official Team Sky members soon."

Clover mustered enough strength to stand up. "We're not going to join you!" She paused and glared. She then saw her Swablu caged up and in pain. "We'll never help you!" She screamed angrily.

"Well in that case," Charles said as he grabbed the remote and pressed the button sending more surges into Deka and Clover's bodies. "Give them five more minutes then stop this," he said while walking away.

Rika and the teenage Rika followed him. "You're lucky I came back to this time Rika. I might be able to find a way to capture the Lugia now," Rika told the younger version of herself.

The younger Rika frowned but then put on a fake smile that anyone could clearly see through. "Well it is good that you came back and told us what happens. That Mako get's us killed." The younger one snarled.

Charles looked over at the younger Rika. "No, it was your foolishness Rika. If you would have captured the Lugia whenever you had the chance we wouldn't have to do any of this dreadful time traveling," Charles said as he walked into the room where Mako was present.

Mako turned around in his chair and smiled at them. "Aha! Rika, Charles and Tiny, it's about time you all got here." He had a delighted tone to his voice.

"Who are you calling tiny?" The teenage Rika snapped.

Mako looked at the younger Rika. "I'm calling you tiny because I don't want to get you and Rika confused," Mako said with a grin.

"Both of you quiet!" A familiar voice boomed while the doors slid open. It was the voice of Sky, the Team Sky leader. "We have to begin preparations for capturing Lugia. Are the new machines ready?"

Mako quieted down and looked at the younger Rika then at Sky. "Yes Master Sky and this time it'll be sure fire that we capture Lugia," Mako said with his usual grin. "There will be no screw ups!"

He nodded at Mako. "And what about our bait?" He turned to Rika and Charles. "Do they think that they are going to be helping us?"

"They're in the chambers, sir," Charles replied, standing up straight. "But they don't seem to want to help us… they are stubborn ones, Master Sky."

"We will begin our hunt soon so I need you to get them to cooperate with us," Sky said with an evil grin on his face. "Soon, Lugia, I will harness your power for my own gain."

"Ah!" Deka and Clover screamed while being shocked. The shocks came to a stop and they fell to the floor out of exhaustion.

The grunt walked up to the cage and smiled. "Sorry, kiddies, but you need to know your place," the grunt who was shocking them said with an evil snare. "Try to escape and you'll just begin to get shocked even more, ha! Maybe you'll learn your place soon." He walked out of the room chuckling to himself.

"Clover... we have to get out of here," Deka said while he gasped for breath. "I'll use Ivysaur and we'll be out… Huh?" He reached towards his belt to feel for his Poké Balls, but found nothing. "They're gone!"

"Poor Swablu! You look hurt!" Clover began to freak out looking around for something to maybe try to break out to get to Swablu. Clover eventually just gave up and ran for Swablu's cage only to be shocked by the sparks. "Ah!" She again, fell to the ground.

Deka watched and freaked out. "Clover!" He screamed while running to his sister. "Be careful! They said we'd get shocked if we did anything bad." He pulled his sister closer to him so she wouldn't get shocked again.

Clover looked at Swablu. "I'm so scared Deka…"

Deka looked at her and tried to smile. "We shouldn't be scared, Clover..." He gulped. "We're Pokémon trainers now so we gotta be tough!"

"Are Heather and Free going to come get us?" She asked while looking up weakly at her older brother.

"We can only hope…" He looked up. "We can only hope…"

**A/N Sorry for the late-ish updates on everything guys. We're trying to update faster but other things are getting in the way. Also, I'd like to note that this story was written well over a year ago so if it doesn't see as well written as our other stuff, that is why. Also, also, we have a new story that we're working on but that is for another update!**

**Love you homies, JohtoBlue**


	5. A Battle With Legend

Heather and Free stayed at the table in the Pokémon Center, quiet. Neither of them had an idea what to do.

"Free, we gotta find a way to go back in time… I have a feeling they took them back 20 years." Heather said, looking at Free. "That is the time that Team Sky perished."

Free looked down at the table and took time to reply. "We need a time travel Pokémon, but that's almost impossible to do," Free replied. "I've never felt so useless in my life!"

"Even when you can't be useful, that doesn't make you useless, child," an old man with a long beard and a cane said while he took a seat next to Free. "So, you two are having some troubles"

Heather looked at the man, appalled at his interjection. "How would you know?" Heather asked in a rude way.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. I am sorry for eavesdropping," he said with a sincere look on his face. "But I did here you need help from a time traveling Pokémon, is that correct?"

Free frowned. "Yeah, that is correct, but we have no clue on how to get one," Free replied.

"There is an old legend that says that in the forest, a Celebi rests," the man said, looking up. "It is also said that the Celebi will appear to people with pure hearts."

"We need to find this Celebi," Heather stated. She shot up from her seat and slammed her hands onto the table.

"Hehe, remember child, it's only a legend, and you both must have pure hearts," the man said while he laughed. "Do you know how hard that is for children to do?"

Heather glared. "I'm pretty sure even if we didn't have pure hearts, Celebi could make an exception!"

The man just chuckled a little bit. "Well even with that taken into account, it still is only a legend," he said, smiling under his beard.

Free had enough of the debate. "Legend or not, we have to try for the sake of our friends," Free said, also standing up looking into the storm. "Let's go, Heather!" Both of the trainers then ran out of the Pokémon Center and into the storm.

The old man gazed upon them as they ran. "Good luck, you two," he shouted out from behind them. "I hope they find what they're looking for," he muttered to himself.

Free and Heather ran back into the forest, ignoring the storm.

Heather seemed concerned for their own well-being and couldn't help but ask questions. "Free, can't we get sick running into the storm like this?" Heather asked, not far behind.

Free looked back and slightly frowned. "I don't care if we get sick! We need to get to Deka and Clover at all costs," Free replied, crying a little. "And besides, a little rain won't1" Free was stopped short whenever he ran into something .

"Free, what is it?" Heather said as she ran up to him to pick him up. She then looked up and saw that it was a Pokémon. A Pokémon she has never seen before. It looked like a giant cat of some sort with a cloud on its back. The Pokémon looked at Heather and roared. Free was knocked out and his Pokédex was tucked deep into his pockets so Heather couldn't get any information of the Pokémon.

The wild Pokémon began growling and slowly walked towards them. It roared once again and lightning flashed in the background.

Heather began pulling Free away by his shoulders. "Nice kitty… please go away," she said softly. Heather was scared and shaking. "There is no one here to hurt, so please leave," she said with tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "Please, Free, wake up!" She screamed into the air.

The wild Pokémon lunged at her but she ducked out of the way, avoiding the attack.

Heather jolted back up and took a step in front of Free. "There's nothing that I can really do…" Heather told herself. She took a deep breath. "Alright go Totodile!" She unhooked her ball from her necklace and chose her Pokémon.

"Totodile!" Her Pokémon called while it emerged from the white light of its Poké Ball. The Pokémon jumped up kinda doing a dance. Then it locked eyes with the wild Pokémon ."Todo…"

The wild Pokémon growled and Totodile took a step back.

Heather took another deep breath. "I know you can do it! Totodile, use Water Gun!" Heather commanded her Pokémon.

Totodile began shooting water from his mouth and landed a direct hit to the wild Pokémon. The wild Pokémon though, was unaffected. It roared then shot electric sparks from its tail, hitting Totodile and sending him into the air.

Totodile stood back up and stumbled around a little bit. "Totodile!" It cried into the air. Totodile glared at the wild Pokémon. It was ready for another round.

Heather smiled at her Pokémon's will and courage to go on. "Alright, Totodile use Bite!" She commanded, hoping for a better shot this time.

Totodile charged at the Pokémon with its mouth wide open. Whenever Totodile got close enough, the Pokémon shot another flurry of sparks at Totodile, sending Totodile into the air yet again and making it faint once it hit the ground.

"Totodile!" Heather ran and retrieved her Pokémon. "If water doesn't work on you then I'll go with Flaaffy!" She then threw another Poké Ball into the air, choosing her Flaaffy. The puffy, pink and white Pokémon appeared and shook its head, ready for battle. "Flaaffy, use Thundershock," Heather commanded.

"Flaaffy!" Heather's Pokémon began to attack, but the wild Pokémon was to fast and tackled it down, making faint just as easily as Totodile.

Heather looked at the Pokémon, not knowing what to do next.

A sudden voice rang out. "C'mon out, Quilava!" Free called from behind; he had gained consciousness. Quilava came out of its ball, glaring at the wild Pokémon. "Quilava, use Flame Wheel!"

"Qui…" Quilava rolled up into a ball and began rolling at the Pokémon at immense speed, surrounded completely by flames.

Quilava got a direct hit and knocked the Pokémon back a few feet.

Free grinned. "Yes! Quilava, use Flamethrower now!" Free commanded quickly.

"Quilava!" The Pokémon cried out while shooting immense flames, from his mouth, at the wild Pokémon.

The wild Pokémon responded quickly, jumping over the flames, and roaring into the air.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel again!" Free ordered. He was in the heat of battle, both enjoying the battle and trying to just defend Heather.

Quilava shot quickly at the Pokémon with searing flames surrounding its body, once more.

The Pokémon stuck out its paw and stopped Quilava like its attack was nothing. It then opened up its mouth and a light began to form inside of it.

"That's Raikou's Hyper Beam!" Free yelled. He began a run for the Pokémon to try to get his Quilava back.

"Raikou…" Heather said under her breath.

Before Free could reach his Pokémon, the Raikou shot the beam down onto Quilava making a huge explosion.

"No!" Free yelled, running and grabbing his knocked out Pokémon.

Raikou began charging at Heather and Free, but before it could get to them, a bright light suddenly appeared. The bright light scared the Raikou away.

"What's that?" Heather asked. She got a closer look at what was causing the light

"Bi," a voice cooed quietly.

"Celebi," Free and Heather said in awe.

**A/N The parts are getting shorter I've noticed. Don't worry, near the end they get just a tad bit longer. Part 5? We're halfway done! What do you think the Celebi is there for? Bad reasons or something else?**

**As always, JohtoBlue**


	6. Back to the Past!

Heather stood in shock. "That's the Celebi we're looking for, Free," she said excitedly as she stared at it in awe.

"Bi," the Celebi murmured. It grew closer with a serious look on its face. It got close to Heather and stared into her eyes as though it was trying to read her mind. "Bi," it again cooed very quietly. Celebi then stuck out its hand towards Heather's face and poked her nose with its finger. It then rolled back, laughing hysterically.

"Huh?" Heather mumbled with a confused look on her face.

Free looked at it confused. "I don't know if that was cute… or weird," he whispered.

"Chika…" Chikorita mumbled while walking towards Heather's injured Totodile and Flaaffy. She seemed very concerned for her comrades.

Free saw this then remembered what happened to his Quilava. "Quilava!" Free gasped, then ran over to his badly injured Pokémon ."Are you okay?" He held up Quilava's head and held him close.

"Qui… lava…" the injured Pokémon responded, out of breath. His limp body lay there seeming like it couldn't get back up.

Free reacted quickly and grabbed at his belt. "Umbreon, c'mon out and use Moonlight." He held out the Poké Ball and it popped open. His black Pokémon with blue rings appeared. It walked up to Quilava and placed its paw on him gently. An odd, blue aura slowly moved from Umbreon to Quilava and Quilava stood back up, slowly.

Free smiled. "Good, now go and heal Totodile and Flaaffy."

"Bre," Umbreon chanted. He ran over to Totodile and Flaaffy and repeated the process with them. Heather's Pokémon were quickly at full health once again.

Heather sighed but the cracked a smile. "Thank you, Umbreon," she thanked. She then scratched it behind the ears and Umbreon started to slightly purr.

"Thank you for that, Umbreon. Return," Free called. The red stream came from Free's Poké Ball and absorbed his Pokémon. He then turned to Celebi. "Are you here to help us?"

The Celebi looked at Free then shook its head. "Bi!"

Heather looked surprised. "You're not here to help us?" She seemed a bit astonished.

It simply looked at Heather and nodded. "Bi!" It cried out happily.

Free glared at the Pokémon. "I can't believe this!"

"Why not?" Heather asked, getting upset at Celebi.

The Celebi got close to Heather, then poked her nose again and flew back a bit in its regular, playful manner. Celebi turned around and began laughing while rolling around in the air.

Free glared. "I think it wants to play tag with you, Heather," Free acknowledged, looking irritated.

"Bi," Celebi chanted. It suddenly raced towards Heather and began circling around her.

Free's face grew red. "That's it! Quilava, use-" he was suddenly cut short.

"No, please don't!" A voice from behind Free rang out loudly.

Heather turned towards Free. "I'm really getting sick of new people!" She looked around in the darkness frantically. "Come out! Who are you?"

A shadow from behind the trees walked out, revealing the old man from before.

"Hey, you're that guy from the Pokémon Center!" Heather exclaimed.

"Please don't harm Celebi; it only wants to play." He smiled and relaxing smile. "It would be foolish to hurt something that hasn't hurt you first."

Free glared at the man. "We don't have time for games! We need to get to our friends! This is a serious situation!" He yelled.

"Calm down, young man, and I can help you," the man insisted with a smile.

Chikorita moved in front of Free, who looked like he was about to explode. "Chika…"

Heather's eyes widened in shock. "How can _you_ help us?" She asked, seemingly calmed down, or atleast she was trying to hide any stress.

The man looked at the Celebi and Celebi back at him. "Well, this is my Celebi, and the Raikou from before is mine too."

Free only got angrier. "Are you trying to get us killed?" He snarled, definitely not calmed down. He rolled up what he had from his dark blue shirt to try to threaten the old man. "I'm not above hurting the elderly!"

"No, it was only a test of your pure hearts. Clearly you both have honest and good hearts," he said calmly. It was as though he understood Free's anger. "You can borrow Celebi if you do feel the need. I feel that for your quest, you'll need Celebi."

"We… can?" Heather asked, looking surprised. She looked over at Free, who took a few deep breaths.

Free looked a bit relieved. "How was that a test of our hearts?" He questioned. "We could've got seriously injured. My Quilava got really hurt."

The man's smile faded slightly. "You, young man, were unselfish and had your Umbreon heal the wounds of your friend's Pokémon," he paused and took a breath, "and you, young lady, you defended your fallen friend at any cost. You both would stick out your necks for each other. That is what true bravery is."

Free and Heather looked at each other and nodded.

The man looked up into the sky at the faded storm. "Yes, I also created the storm to see if you'd brave it. You're brave enough for time travel. Celebi, would you please do the honors?" He motioned his Celebi over to them.

"Bi!" Celebi flew over daintily and looked at Heather and Free. It began glowing and a howling noise like from before began.

"Good luck on defeating Team Sky, children," the man said, waving to the trainers.

"We never said anything about Team-" Heather began then a blinding flash stopped her from talking. The last thing that Heather saw was Celebi's short hand, poking Heather in the nose.

Soon neither of the two kids could see anything. It was all a white blinding light that kept them from opening their eyes. There was a rush through their bodies, causing any and every movement to be impossible. Finally, the rush stopped and the light faded. They slowly opened their eyes to reveal themselves inside a ship of some sort.

Heather gazed down a long hallway. "Wh-where are we?" Heather asked, looking around and taking in her surroundings.

Free rubbed at his eyes. "It seems like we're in some sort of ship," Free replied, also looking around. "Wait, where's Celebi?"

A man noticed the two trainers suddenly appeared and he approached them. "Hey, you kids," the soldier of a sort said. He had a stern expression on his face that was complimented with neat combed back hair. "Are you two authorized to be on this submarine?"

Free put his hand on the back of his head. "Hey, Heather, I was close. It's not a ship, it's a submarine! Are all submarine a form of ship though?" Free asked, grinning at his friend.

The soldier looked irritated. "Answer me, kid!" He yelled angrily. He picked up Free by the collar of his turtleneck and shook him around a bit.

"Chika!" Free's Pokémon snapped.

Heather looked startled. "Free, no!" She yelled before she reached onto her bag and pulled out a Poké Ball. She threw it into the air and Flaaffy made another appearance. "Flaaffy, Thundershock," she commanded her Pokémon.

"Flaaffy!" The Pokémon cried, before sending jolts into both Free and the soldier's body. The soldier let go of Free and he staggered to stay standing. The man fell over into a sitting position.

Heather grabbed ahold of Free's hand then began running. "I'm so sorry about that! It was the only way I could've made him let you go!"

"I think that Totodile's Bite would've done a great job!" Free snapped playfully. For some reason, he was having fun.

They both looked back and watched the person recover. He stood up and began calling for other soldiers. He started a run but was only hurting himself.

"What do we do?" Heather questioned in a hurry. She looked around frantically for a form of escape.

"Heather, we're in trouble. All we can do is continue running," Free said and they began to run faster. They ran faster than they're feet could carry them and they suddenly tripped with a Poké Ball and Luxury Ball following from each trainer's belt. The balls continued to roll and went into an air vent, suddenly disappearing.

Both of the trainers listened as clangs rang inside the vents.

Free shuffled around a little bit and checked his belt before a distraught look formed on his face. "That was Wooper!"

Heather checked her belt. "And Grimer! This isn't gonna end well…"

A/N Uh oh! Four more parts to go, then we'll resume our other stories. Still trying to get as far ahead on chapters as we can! Also, if you haven't checked out our JohtoBlue Chronicles (Only one chapter so far) check it out! We're currently working on a few stories and we got a load on our belt! We will still update weekly, just wish we had some more help for these... six stories.

Blargh! (Throw up noises because I'm sick) JohtoBlue


	7. Through the Submarine!

Down in the jail center, Clover and Deka sat quiet and patient waiting for something to happen when they finally heard a noise coming from the vents. There was hard clanging that sounded like metal hitting against metal. Whenever the clanging came to a stop, two Poké Balls rolled out of the vent. They stopped rolling just at the jail cage, then popped out two Pokémon. They were the previously lost Wooper and Grimer.

Deka gazed, at them surprised. "It's Wooper-" he said, "-and Grimer!"

"Woopa," Wooper said with a big smile on his face that never seems to fade away.

Clover faked a smile back. "Did they send you to rescue us?" Clover asked looking like she was stressed and worn out from all of the electric shock treatment.

Wooper just stared blankly at her, his smile never losing its curve.

"I honestly don't think that they'd send Wooper and Grimer to come and save us. I think that these two are lost somehow," Deka explained. He was trying to reason with his sister. It was a weak attempt to calm her down.

Clover's fake smile then faded. "Oh! We're going to be here for the rest of our lives!"

"Grimer!" Grimer shouted before running into the cage and looking up at them. Wooper just stared into space. The two trainers were slightly calmed down by the carefree nature of both the Pokémon.

All of the sudden, the door began to open with voices coming from the outside. Clover and Deka could see figures, so they had to think fast. Deka reached out of the cage and grabbed ahold of the Poké Balls then pushed Wooper and Grimer out of sight before anyone could come in.

Mako, Rika, and Charles came in and looked at them with evil smiles upon their face. Their stares scared both Deka and Clover. It was as though the two sibling trainers could feel death reaching out to them.

Mako walked up to the cage. "Are you ready to help us out children?" Mako asked with a funny look on his face. It seemed slightly sympathetic, like he was trying to hide something.

Clover became enraged. "We'll never help the likes of you!" She screamed at them. Her face turned red with anger, causing the three Team Sky members to step back slightly.

"Never anger a girl, mom always said," Deka murmured to himself.

Sky walked in and stared at them. "You will help us, or you both will perish on this submarine," he paused and grinned evilly at them. "That is your fate… It is about time that you accept it."

"Maybe we don't need them, Master Sky," Mako intruded. "Maybe now that we have more intelligence, we can easily capture Lugia." He put his hands together and took in a deep breath.

"He's kind of uneasy," Clover whispered to Deka.

The blue-haired Master Sky grinned. "Rika, Charles, you know what to do," he ordered, ignoring Mako's simple plea.

Rika and Charles grabbed ahold of Mako by the arms and handcuffed him together at the wrists.

Sky, still not looking at Mako, glared into space. "Sorry, Mako, but you'll be the one who gets us killed, so we're gonna lock you in here with the children." His evil, plotting grin never ceased.

"But you can't do this," Mako yelled while being thrown into the cage with Deka and Clover. He landed hard on his face, but quickly rolled around and locked eyes with Sky. "You need me to capture Lugia!"

Master Sky laughed. "I don't think so. We needed you to capture Lugia, but all of that finished. We've got your technology. We're through with you now."

Charles nodded, "And after learning about your little mission, there is no way that we'll allow you to continue working with us."

Rika puckered out her lips. "We're so sorry Mako," she said in the most mocking way she could. She then laughed and walked out behind Charles and Sky.

After they were gone, Mako looked down then at the children and sighed. "So, what are your names?"

"Shut up!" Deka yelled before kicked shifted back and Mako square in the face with the flat part of his foot.

Mako winced in pain and grabbed at his face. "I probably deserve that…" He said, looking down after grabbing his face. "I wonder how they figured me out…" he mumbled under his breath.

Clover looked over at the enraged Deka, and she took a deep breath. "What do you mean?" She asked, being more polite than her brother. It was a feeble attempt to calm herself and possibly even Deka.

Mako sighed. "I'm actually a spy for the government; I was supposed to bring Team Sky to justice," Mako explained. He tried to relax his tense shoulders but his body couldn't take the wear and tear from being thrown and kicked around.

"Are you a Pokémon trainer by chance?" Deka asked, looking a little bit calmer than before. The sense of uncertainty was still present though.

Mako sighed. "Oh, dear no, but I do have a Celebi," he explained with a peaceful smile on his face.

Clover simply put her finger on her lips. "Was it that Celebi that brought us here?" She asked aloud.

"No. Team Sky has no clue about my Celebi. That other Celebi was a dark Celebi that they came across," he explained. "I would never let them know about my dear Celebi. My Celebi only helps the pure of heart."

Meanwhile, up one level, Free and Heather were recovering from their fall.

Heather grabbed at her arm in pain. "Deka and Clover have to be on this submarine. We have to find them," Heather said to Free, a bit worried and shaken up from time travel.

Free looked around. "Yeah, but there are these soldiers everywhere," he explained while he watched a few soldiers make their way towards them. "We have no choice but to battle! Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" He reached for his Poké Ball and released his fire-type Pokémon.

"Lava!" Quilava cried out, then began rolling at high speeds engulfed by flames. He hit the soldiers making them fall to the floor like bowling pins. He rolled back to Free and Heather quickly, and smiled at the damage that he had done. "Qui…"

Heather looked over to her right and saw that more were running their way. "Free, there's more. Flaaffy, use Thundershock!"

Flaaffy stood in front of them and sent sparks from her coat, which hit each of them, sending them into a flinching fury.

Free then saw on the left, even more were making their way over. "Ah! Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

"Totodile, you use Water Gun!" Heather commanded her Pokémon.

The two Pokémon listened to their trainers and shot their respective moves at the soldiers. A flurry of smooth water and viciously sharp leaves were sent at a quick pace knocking them all down.

More soldiers began to run down from their front. "Heather, you take Chikorita and run. Quilava and I can take these punks." Free said with an angered face.

Heath paused and looked at Free. "But-" Heather began to say.

Before she could finish Free got fierce. "Go!" Free yelled at her. "Find Deka and Clover!"

Heather grabbed ahold of Chikorita and returned her Pokémon, then she began to run to their left, over the knocked out Team Sky members.

"Quilava, use Rollout!" She heard Free yell out from behind. Heather heard a crash and some people yell in pain.

She kept running down the seemingly endless hallway, then turned around for a short glimpse of the action. She saw a bunch of soldiers crowded into one spot where Free was. A soldier lifted up his arm holding a form of stick and swung it towards the middle of the crowd. The crowd suddenly calmed down.

"Chika…" Chikorita quietly murmured while Heather ran with her in her arms.

Back at the jail, Deka and Clover were thinking of a plan to escape, attempting to keep Mako out of the conversation.

"Maybe Grimer could use an attack and get us out of here," Deka suggested.

"Don't bother. There is no way we're getting out of here. I made these jail cells," the somewhat conceited Doctor said.

"We'll find a way!" Deka yelled at the Doctor.

"If you aren't really with Team Sky, then why did you make such awful machines for them?" Clover asked. She was trying to figure out Mako.

"Woopa," Wooper called while rolling from its hiding spot into clear view. It popped up and looked at Mako, not blinking.

Mako sighed. "I had to be as convincing as possible. Honestly, I think I got too involved with making the machines and went a little bit overboard."

Clover nodded. "We all make mistakes… My name is Clover and this is my brother Deka."

"I am Doctor Mako," he explained.

Grimer came out right behind him and hugged Clover's legs. "Uh, I'm sorry Grimer. I'm not Heather." She was slightly disgusted by the slimy Pokémon.

All the sudden the door flew open with some soldiers holding onto a limp body. Mako quickly moved Wooper and Grimer behind him and out of sight.

The soldiers threw down the body into the cage and removed his belt with all of his Poké Balls attached. They then left and didn't look back. The trainers heard laughing and slight cheering from the outside.

Deka and Clover stood above the limp body.

Deka frowned, "I can't believe it. He actually found a way in."

Mako looked very confused for being a doctor.

"That's-" Clover said quietly "-Free!"

**A/N Hey guys! How's it been? Sorry that it's taken like a month to update this. I promise that we'll update more! After this there is three more parts! It's about to wrap up!**

**Much affection, JohtoBlue**


	8. Breaking the Cell!

Deka looked at Free and frowned.

"I wonder if they killed him?" He silently asked himself.

Mako smiled. "No, I can see him breathing, and Team Sky are too weak to kill anyone," he paused, "but they'd have no problem hurting anyone."

Deka nodded. "Well, it looks like the gang is almost completely back together," he said while he grabbed Free's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Mako stared at Deka with a questioning face. "You know this kid?" Mako asked, standing up revealing Wooper and Grimer once more.

Clover cracked a smile of relief. "Yeah, he's one of our traveling buddies," she explained. "I wonder if Heather's here…"

Deka began shaking Free to try to wake him up. Free suddenly awoke and sat up. He looked around, dazed and confused.

Free closed his eyes then opened them wide and looked at his friends. "Deka… Clover… Yes! You're here," he said while standing up. He looked down and caught sight of Wooper and Grimer. Wooper had its usual blank stare. Free smiled at the oblivious Wooper, knowing that no matter how bad the situation was, Wooper would always be happy.

Clover interrupted Free's little dream world quickly. "Free you gotta try to get us out of here!" Clover stood up as Deka did so too. "Where's Heather?"

Free shook his head and looked at Clover. "I don't know where Heather is, but hopefully she is safe," he said while he looked at the chains around his friends' wrists and ankles. "I'll get you out of here. We just have to think of something to do."

Mako grinned. "It won't be that easy. I created those," he said in a confident tone before he caught himself being an annoyance. "Maybe I shouldn't have made them as good as they are…"

Free took a close look at Mako. "I have a feeling that I've seen you before…" He looked down and laughed at himself. "Probably not. I do have a wild imagination."

Deka glared. "Are you going to help us or talk about your imagination?"

"Well, what have you already tried?" Free asked, getting back on topic.

Clover sighed. "Free, if we try to struggle we'll get shocked. It's almost no use!" Clover explained, sounding upset

Wooper began walking closer to Free and stepped on the chains. The electrical surge began to arise but only made it to Wooper and began to shock the smaller Pokémon. Wooper stood there confused as though it couldn't feel anything was happening.

Deka cringed because he thought he was about to be shocked, but he opened eyes and watched Wooper. "We didn't get electrocuted…" he noted.

"Wooper is a ground-type, so the electricity won't get past him, and he doesn't feel it," Clover said with a smile on her face.

Free looked at his Wooper and smiled. "Stay right there! I have a plan!" Wooper just stared back without blinking.

Deka grinned, thinking that Free was stupid "What's your plan?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Free could tell that he was just trying to be negative.

Free, ignoring Deka's question, scooped up Grimer and put him out of the jail cage onto the table where all of their Poké Balls were. "Grimer, if you could, would you grab all of those Poké Balls for us?"

"Grimer, grime!" The little Grimer chanted happily while grabbing all of Deka's, Clover's, and Free's Poké Balls. He then turned around and handed them to Free.

Free smiled weakly as he picked up his two Poké Balls. Grimer's slime was almost too much to handle. "Alright then! C'mon out Quilava and Umbreon!" Free said while choosing his two remaining Pokémon. "Quilava, use Ember and Umbreon, you use Shadow Ball. Go!"

Both of Free's Pokémon began their respective attacks destroying the chains completely while Wooper stared blankly at Free and took the remaining electric shocks from the chains.

Free laughed at Wooper. "You're a hero, Mr. Wooper!"

Wooper simply smiled bigger. "Woopa!"

"We're free!" both Clover and Deka shouted with joy simultaneously.

Free sighed.

"What about me, children?" Mako asked, showing his handcuffs.

"We might as well…" Deka said, sounding disappointed in himself. "Go, Scyther! Use Slash attack!"

Scyther appeared out of his Poké Ball and grinned at the frightened doctor.

Mako turned around and revealed his handcuffs. "If you could, be gentle."

Scyther slashed through Mako's chains with one quick, smooth slice.

"Good job. Now, return," Deka said before returning his Pokémon. The red smooth stream quickly took away Scyther back into its Poké Ball. "Are you guys ready to kick some Team Sky butt?"

Both Free and Clover nodded. Mako sighed but smiled and held out his hand to shake with the others. Free grabbed ahold of his hand, "Let's do this!"

On the upper floor, Heather was still running. She came to a stop to take a breather. "I'm worn out, Chikorita."

"Chika," Chikorita replied, pushing its way out of Heather's arms onto the floor.

More soldiers began to appear ahead and from behind. They ran quickly to intercept the trainer.

Heather looked at them. "Chikorita, will you fight for me?" She asked her best friend's Pokémon. It wasn't unheard of for Pokémon to fight for different trainers if they were close. The tension between Heather and Chikorita in the past led Heather to have doubts.

"Chika!" Chikorita replied with a strong look on her face.

Heather nodded happily. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

Voices then rang from behind her.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!"

"Espeon, use Psybeam!"

"Noctowl, use Wing Attack!"

All of the sudden the crowd that was behind Heather and Chikorita was cleared out and four figures ran up to Heather.

Heather stared in amazement. "Free, Clover, and Deka you're here! And you're safe!" Heather cried out of happiness and relief. She looked up and saw Grimer on Free's shoulders. It jumped at her and started crying and hugging her.

"Grimer!" It called while Free handed back its Poké Ball to Heather.

Heather hugged it, but still tried to keep a safe distance away from its smell. "Return, Grimer," she said softly while the red stream sucked it back into its Poké Ball. Heather looked up and saw Mako. "Who are you?"

He looked at her in disgust. "Who are you, Miss Rude?"

"Never mind that! Guys look!" Deka said pointing to their right. More soldiers were heading their way.

"And over there too!" Clover explained, pointing behind them and to the left.

Free frowned. "They're everywhere!" He looked around in panic, trying to figure something out. "We can't really do much. We have to have everyone attack at once. Chikorita, Quilava, Razor Leaf, and Flamethrower!"

Clover nodded. "Espeon, Shadow Ball!"

"Noctowl, use Wing Attack!" Deka commanded his Pokémon.

Heather grabbed at her necklace and ripped off the Poké Ball. "Go, Totodile! Use your strongest Water Gun!"

All of the Pokémon attacked as hard as they could, knocking over every single Team Sky soldier there was.

Clover smiled. "Yeah! We did it!" She cried out happily while jumping in the air.

All the sudden, the submarine came to a stop, but began to move upwards. "It's about time that Lugia is found," Mako said quietly with a look of fear on his face. The submarine came to a crash and was at the top of the water.


	9. The Battle Part 1

Mako looked up and saw a way to get out with a latch at the top. "You see that?" He pointed towards the ceiling. "That's an escape route incase of emergency. I do think that this qualifies as an emergency. We can go through there, and get out of here."

The trainers all returned their Pokémon and Heather was the first to speak.

"Deka, Free, give me a boost," Heather said while motioning towards the ceiling.

Deka and Free both grabbed a leg and lifted Heather into the air. Heather began twisting the handle until the latch came loose. She then pushed the door open and climbed out. She turned around and reached out her hand. Clover grabbed her hand and Heather pulled her up. Clover and Heather both pulled out Deka and soon after, Free. They looked down and saw Mako waiting to get picked up. They grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled him to the top. Once they were all atop the submarine, they looked forward and saw Team Sky walking towards the end. Rika, Charles, and the teenage Rika were standing in front of a few grunts. Deka, Free, Clover, and, Heather quietly snuck up behind them and awaited a moment to attack. Mako stayed behind massaging his feet that were sore from all the running.

Sky, not knowing that they were close, began a speech. "So here we are, once more, I guess. We're about to catch one of the most powerful legendary Pokémon of all time," Sky said grinning evilly towards the sea.

A sudden boom was sounded and a torpedo was shot from below hitting something and making a bright light appear from the ocean. The four friends stood in awe while watching this.

"I can't stand around and watch this anymore," Deka whispered to his friends. "We have to do something!" He said a bit louder.

"Huh?" A grunt murmured while turning around. He quickly locked eyes with Deka. "Master Sky, there are children up here," he informed Sky.

"Hmm," Sky grunted while turning around and looking at them. "So, you four are the four that are causing all of my troubles. I thought you would be. I'm not angry or anything, just fairly surprised at how talented you must all be to get here." He grinned. "How would you all like to become members of Team Sky? All of you have exceptional skills, and if you were to capture this Lugia for us we would be forever grateful."

Clover's face grew red with anger. "No! That would be even worse than joining Team Rocket," she replied fiercely.

"Team what?" Sky asked, looking slightly dumbfounded. "If you don't agree to join we will destroy you." He motioned for Charles and Rika to come closer.

"What would you like us to do, Master Sky?" Charles asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Attack," Sky said calmly. Charles and Rika made a sudden movement but Sky stopped them. "Not you, Charles and Rika. You! Up there." He motioned towards the grunts.

"Yes, sir," they all said at once.

Sky grinned. "In war, you send the pawns first," he told Charles and Rika quietly.

"There are five grunts and four of us… but we can still take them," Free encouraged his friends. "United we are stronger than any disadvantage!"

All of the grunts threw their Poké Balls. Out of the Poké Balls emerged five giant, brown birds.

Free pulled out his Pokédex. "Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the gentler Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey," the Pokédex read aloud.

"Sounds like a tough opponent," Clover mumbled. She backed up a little bit.

Free chuckled slightly. "Let's do this!"

"Flaaffy, you can do it!" Heather called while tossing her just recently evolved Pokémon's Poké Ball into the air. The pink and fluffy Pokémon emerged and danced around slightly.

"Noctowl, prepare to fight!" Deka said. Noctowl emerged and locked eyes with an opposing Pidgeotto. An instant rivalry was formed.

"Espeon, this one is all you, darling," Clover cried out. She grinned, mimicking the evil grin of Master Sky.

"Quilava, show them how fierce you can get!" Free shouted. Quilava jumped forward shot flames out of its body. "Heather, you should take on two since you have the advantage."

Heather nodded. "Let's begin. Flaaffy, give them a wicked Thundershock!" Flaaffy began its attack on two of the birds but they dodged too quickly and hit Flaaffy each with a swift move that could be defined as Quick Attack, knocking Flaaffy backwards.

"Noctowl, use Hypnosis!" Deka ordered, trying to give some form of aid to his friends. Noctowl locked its eyes with one of the Pidgeotto and began trying to put it to sleep.

"Aerial Ace," its trainer demanded. Before Noctowl could react, it was knocked to the floor by a blindingly-fast, hard-hitting Ariel Ace.

Deka glared at the Pidgeotto. "Noctowl, you can do it!"

Clover looked around until she found one the Pidgeotto that appeared open. "Espeon, Psybeam!" Espeon began shooting its beam out of its gem but missed like the others and then was hit with a strong Wing Attack.

"They're too fast…" Free told himself quietly. _I'll have to try something different _"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Quilava exploded into flames and shot itself at the other Pidgeotto but missed as planned. It kept rolling towards the trainers and leaped over the grunts and fell right near Sky.

"Everyone protect Master Sky! Got it?" One of the grunts yelled. Just then, all the Pidgeotto turned and began charging at Quilava.

"Now's your chance to attack them guys!" Free yelled at Clover and Heather.

"Thundershock!"

"Psybeam!"

Clover and Heather's Pokémon attacked simultaneously at the Pidgeotto, knocking them all out cold.

"Yeah!" Heather and Clover jumped and gave each other high fives. "We did it!" They said at the same time.

Rika smiled, knowing that the pawns were done "This battle is far from over! Go, Skarmory" she screamed before throwing her ball into the air.

The steel-bird appeared and whirled through the air. "Skar!" The Skarmory screeched into the air a battle cry that ripped at the eardrums of the kids.

Charles took a step forward and threw his Poké Ball. "You too, Croconaw! Come on out," he called, choosing his Pokémon. He walked out towards the kids while he pushed a few of the grunts aside. A few lost their balance and fell overboard.

"Croconaw…" It gave an evil smile to Heather's Totodile.

"Deka, Clover: Heather and I will take on the Croconaw. You guys can beat that Skarmory!" Free told the sibling duo. "Quilava, come on back."

Quilava used Flame Wheel to return to his trainer's side. It stopped in front of Free and locked eyes with the Croconaw. Totodile walked up right next to Quilava and prepared for battle.

"Ivysaur, c'mon out," Deka called out, finding that Ivysaur might be a better choice for Skarmory since they've already battled. "Noctowl, you go ahead and rest this one out."

"Torchic, you help out Ivysaur!" Clover called. She smiled and giggled at the thought of beating Skarmory again. "Torchic, start this off with your Ember!"

Torchic began shooting flames from its mouth, but the Skarmory was too quick. It ducked under the flames and dashed towards Torchic, using Steel Wing directly to the head of the small fire Pokémon, knocking it over.

Deka clenched his fists. "Clover, if you can stall it enough, I can beat it in one shot!" Deka exclaimed. "Keep it busy!"

Clover looked over at Deka in admiration. "Alright, brother." Clover nodded. She looked over at Torchic and watched as it struggled. "C'mon, Torchic!"

"Tor… chic…" Clover's Torchic was injured and hurt too soon into the battle. It still mustered enough strength to stand though.

"Torchic, try another Ember!" Clover commanded.

Torchic, again, began spouting flames out of its mouth, this time hitting the Skarmory but not hard enough. Skarmory charged at Torchic with another Steel Wing and sent it into the air. It then used Aerial Ace from below, sending the Torchic out into the clear.

"Return, Torchic! I'm sorry…" She returned her Torchic before it could fall into the ocean. "Maybe I can keep this battle going for a bit longer. Go, Bagon!" She cried out while throwing another ball into the air. A small blue and grey Pokémon appeared.

"Bagon," the Pokémon cried out, ready for a fight.

Skarmory caught sight of Bagon and began to charge towards it.

Clover reacted fast this time. "Bagon, use Flamethrower!" She commanded fiercely.

Bagon opened his mouth and shot a plethora of flames at Skarmory, landing a direct hit. Skarmory was covered completely by the flames.

"That should do it," Clover said happily.

Clover spoke too soon, and Skarmory shot from the flames and landed a hard Drill Peck onto Bagon's stomach, sending a fainted Bagon into the air.

Clover stared in shock. "No…" she mumbled weakly while she returned the Pokémon. "I'm sorry, Deka," she told her brother quietly.

Deka only smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Ha, now where'd that Ivysaur go?" Rika asked herself. She was confident that her win was close.

Skarmory began whirling around looking for the Ivysaur, but there was no sign of it.

"Ivysaur now!" Deka yelled. Ivysaur leapt from the side of the submarine with the bulb on his back glowing.

"Solarbeam attack!" Deka yelled. A bright light was shot from Ivysaur's bulb hitting Skarmory in mid-air. Skarmory's body fell down limp and unable to continue the battle.

"Croconaw!" The Croconaw cried while it began glowing. It took a completely different shape, now being tall and scarier looking.

"This isn't good," Free murmured. He scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex.

"Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Croconaw. Once a Feraligatr has clamped down its strong jaws on an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent has been defeated. Although it has a massive body, its powerful hind legs enable it to move quickly, even on the ground," Free's Pokédex informed the duo.

"Hehe, how convenient! Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump on that Quilava," Charles demanded.

The Feraligatr opened its mouth then spouted a thick, powerful stream of water at Quilava.

"Quilava, dodge and take Totodile with you!" Free commanded. Quilava grabbed Totodile and leaped into the air, dodging the attack.

"Don't stop yet, Feraligatr; they're vulnerable in the air," Charles chuckled evilly.

"Gator!" It cried out fiercely. Feraligatr fired another Hydro Pump into the air.

Before the attack could hit, Quilava threw Totodile into the ocean and took the hit. Quilava landed back onto the submarine with a hard _thud_.

Free astonished at what happened, could only muster a few words. "It's way to powerful." He looked at Heather.

Quilava mustered up enough strength and stood back up. Quilava glared at Feraligatr.

Free looked at Quilava worried. '_I know that Quilava's devotion towards battling is because of Feraligatr and Typhlosion.' _"Quilava, use Rollout," he commanded.

Quilava rolled into a ball and charged at top speed towards Feraligatr.

Charles smiled. "I don't think so! Feraligatr, DynamicPunch," he demanded. Feraligatr lifted his arm into the air and thrust it towards Quilava, landing a direct hit, sending Quilava back to Free, completely unable to battle.

Heather looked at Quilava with sympathy but quickly shook off her feelings. "Totodile, use Water Gun to get out of the water!"

Totodile shot out of the water with enormous speed. It landed back on the submarine and danced around a little.

"Now, Water Gun on the Feraligatr," Heather said, looking frightened but determined.

"Headbutt, now!" Charles screamed at his Feraligatr

Totodile shot water towards Feraligatr at immense speed but Feraligatr charged, knocking away the water before hitting Totodile. Heather's Pokémon flew far past her. Totodile's body lay limp.

Charles chuckled. "Now, Slash the girl!"

Heather was too preoccupied with Totodile to see the Feraligatr charging at her.

Free reacted before Heather could and ran, not thinking. "No!" Free screamed while running in front of Heather and taking the slash. He flew over to the side of the submarine. His body was limp with no sign of breath or life.

The Feraligatr had taken Free's life.

**A/N Dun Dun Dun! One more part after this! Sorry for not updating lately. Been a big load on my chest lately but it should calm down in awhile (Can't wait for the summer!). The next part should be out next week. If not, then something came up again!**

**Much love for all of your faces, JohtoBlue**


	10. The Battle Part 2

"No!" Heather screamed while running over to Free's body. She fell down onto her knees next to him. Tears streamed down her face. "Please no, Free. Don't be dead!"

Deka and Clover looked over and saw his limp body. They only got a glimpse of the vicious Slash attack. They both ran over next to Free and also got down on their knees.

"Get up, Rust. This is no time for games," Deka said with tears arising. He tried to hide his tears by putting his arm in front of his face.

Charles began to walk up to them with an evil smile on his face. "It's no use kids; your friend is dead." He paused. "And soon you will all be too."

"Don't you dare, Charles," Mako's voiced called. "C'mon out, Celebi!" Mako threw a Poké Ball in the air and revealed the legendary Pokémon.

"Poor, Mako. You hid so much from us this whole time. It's unfortunate you were never on our side," Sky said while he walked closer to the action. "My turn! Go, Celebi!" A Celebi appeared, only this one had a dark pink hue instead of Mako's green Celebi.

Both of the Celebi locked eyes with each other. The dark one grinned and the other one just smiled and flew closer to it. The dark one glared as the green one flew right up to it.

"Bi," the Celebi said with a smile on its face. It reached close to its head and poked where a nose would be if the dark Celebi had one.

Heather gasped. "Could it be? Is that the Celebi from before?" Heather asked herself while she stared in aw.

"Celebi, if you'd be kind enough. I'd like you to defeat and let us capture that Celebi," Sky said to his dark evil Celebi with a smile.

"…Bi," it quietly said with a blank stare.

"We won't let you-" Deka began to say but was cut off.

"Please, children let me battle this one out. Your Pokémon are worn, so I figured I'd help you now," Mako said with a smile. "Besides, I am not a bad trainer myself."

"Don't fail us, old man," Deka growled.

The Celebi suddenly charged at each other and bounced off with a sort of force field around them. They began doing this constantly as a test of strength to one another.

The kids focus was turned back to Free though. "Flaaffy and Jolteon, come on out," Heather called. Her Pokémon were released from the balls and took a fighting stance. "Take out that Feraligatr with your strongest electric attacks!"

Jolteon and Flaaffy ran up next to each other and touched. They shot out a strong electrical surge towards the Feraligatr and landed a direct hit. The Feraligatr fell to the floor completely knocked out.

"Aw, my poor Feraligatr," Charles whined while returning his Pokémon. He then looked at Free's body and smiled. "I did well today."

"You punk!" Deka screamed while running at Charles with a clenched fist.

Suddenly the dark Celebi flew down and tackled Deka away. "Bi," it quietly said then it charged back at Mako's Celebi.

Charles walked up to where Deka lay. "You're gonna get it kid," he lifted up his boot and was getting ready to stomp on Deka's chest, before coming to a sudden stop.

"Woopa!" Free's Wooper looked at him with a blank look.

Charles stared as though he has never seen such cuteness. "What is that?" Charles asked, looking stupidly at the small blue Pokémon.

"Woopa!" Wooper said with a smile on its face. It looked back at Free with a huge smile "Woopa…" Seeing that Free didn't reply, its smile faded away. It looked back a Charles.

"That's right! I killed him!" He boasted. He grinned at the Wooper.

Wooper began glaring at Charles.

Charles laughed. "What're you gonna do, you wimp!" He lifted his leg to kick Wooper, but Wooper jumped on his leg and ran up it.

Wooper reached his neck. "Woopa!" It screamed before its tail glowed white, and he spun around hitting Charles in the face. Charles hit the floor with a thud. He was completely knocked out cold.

"Was that Iron Tail? Did… Wooper just do that?" Heather asked aloud but not directly to anyone.

Wooper turned around and ran towards Free's body. It attempted to climb onto his head but kept falling down.

"Let me help you…" Clover said, picking up Wooper and lifting him onto Free's forehead.

All the sudden Free's Poké Balls began shaking and Quilava and Umbreon came out. Quilava still injured from earlier was holding its side.

"Bre," Umbreon cooed sadly while looking at Free. It nudged Free's shoulder with its nose. "Umbreon…" It began to tear up.

"Qui… lava…" Quilava quietly moaned out still very hurt. He began nuzzling under Free's arm. Quilava started to cry but tried to hide its face under Free's armpit.

"Even the tough Quilava," Heather said also beginning to cry again. "This isn't really happening…" she tried to convince herself.

"Chika," Chikorita said while running up to Free and onto his chest. "Chikorita…" Chikorita began licking Free's chin. "Chika." Tears began running down Chikorita's face.

"Chikorita…" Clover quietly said looking at her Swablu with sad thoughts going through her head.

Wooper didn't even have to say anything. It was one of the first times that Wooper was sad. Its tears were falling onto Free's forehead.

"Ha, what wimps, crying of the dead child like he actually meant something!" Sky said while walking towards them, stepping over Deka who was sore from being tackled. "I'd love to see him get killed again atleast three more times," he chuckled.

Wooper looked up with the angry face that appeared before. "Woopa!" It screamed while running down Free's body and to Sky. "Woopa," it said, looking furious with Sky.

Umbreon and Quilava followed but Chikorita stayed behind snuggling with her master. "Chika!" It cried out.

"So, what is the trio of shame gonna do?" Sky asked the three Pokémon who glared at him. "Celebi, get rid of these three," Sky commanded. The dark Celebi charged down and looked at them.

"Qui."

"Bre."

"Woopa."

The three Pokémon took poses and were ready to fight.

Quilava shot flames from its mouth barely missing the Celebi as it took to the skies. It then charged back down and tackled down the hurt Quilava.

"Heather, I know it may be wrong of me, but this may be our chance to go and try to save Lugia," Clover said looking at Heather with tears in her eyes. "We can't let Free's sacrifice be in vein, right?"

Heather before saying a word looked at Chikorita then wiped the tears from her eyes. "Agreed. Let's go, Clover." She stood up and began running. They passed Sky, who seemed too focused on the battle at hand to really see anything. They then ran to the front of the submarine, looked down, and saw the enraged Lugia. "It's weird seeing a legendary Pokémon that's so huge," Heather said in a kind of aw.

"What you girls are looking at is the exact view of what I saw 20 years ago," a voice exclaimed from behind.

Clover and Heather spun around to see who it was. It was Rika and behind her was the teenage Rika.

"This time though, we won't suffer the same fate," the teenage Rika said. "And even if we did, I would just revive Team Sky and repeat these same actions."

"That's enough," the older Rika snapped. "20 years ago, I was the one who was the reason for Team Sky's misfortune. Gladly though, I was the only survivor. It is though, looking in the eyes of the one who killed my father," she explained while looking at the Lugia. "As long as there are pure hearts on board though, Lugia would not destroy the ship, and that, children is where you on board comes in handy." She smiled evilly.

Clover clenched her fists. "I bet that if Lugia had the right mind to, he'd take all of our lives. If it means defeating Team Sky, then I encourage it." Clover said with an angry look on her face.

"You're bluffing!" The teenage Rika chuckled. "You wouldn't give up your life for anything," she said while looking back at Free then into the sky.

Both of the Rika's turned around and looked at the dark Celebi. "Soon, we will have more legendaries," they said at the same time.

Umbreon opened its mouth and a ball appeared. It fired the ball from its mouth, trying to hit the Celebi, but it was too fast and tackled Umbreon down to the ground just as it did to Quilava.

Wooper was one of the last hopes for a win in this battle. "Woopa!" It began yelling while running at Celebi.

Celebi merely smiled and tackled it away with ease.

"Those Pokémon of your friend's were weak and spineless," the older Rika said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up!" Heather screamed at her while running and tackling her down. Clover did the same, but with the younger Rika.

They began struggling on the floor rolling around. Flaaffy and Jolteon stared and had no idea what to do so they began to power up electricity and shocked them all.

"Flaaffy."

"Jolt."

Both of the Pokémon ran up to Heather and began pulling her away from the knocked out older Rika. When Heather gained full consciousness, she looked over and saw the two Celebi going at it again. The dark Celebi knocked Mako's Celebi into the floor. It then floated above it and used its psychic powers to throw Celebi into the ocean. It turned around and started towards Heather.

It got half way to Sky whenever something grabbed ahold of its leg. The dark Celebi turned around and saw a vine attached to its leg pulling it back. The vine was that of Chikorita's.

"Chika!" Chikorita screamed angrily at the Celebi. All the sudden Chikorita's leaf atop its head began to glow.

Totodile stood next to Chikorita. Both Pokémon took a deep breath and opened their mouths. Chikorita shot a strong yellow beam from her mouth hitting the Celebi. Nearly the same second as Chikorita's move, Totodile shot a strong crashing wave of water from his.

"That's Solarbeam and Hydro Pump!" Clover said in amazement. "They mustered up great moves for you and Free."

Celebi's body took off into the air and out of sight. Both of the attacks combined were too much for it.

"No! My Celebi! What have you done?" Sky asked angrily at the Pokémon.

"Chika," Chikorita replied, knowing that Sky didn't have a clue what she was saying.

"I'll have to hurt you-" Sky started to say whenever something grabbed his pant leg from behind. "Huh?" He turned around and saw Quilava. After looking around for a bit, all of Free's Pokémon were surrounding him. "I'll take you all on bare handed. I don't need weak and spineless Pokémon!"

Lugia screamed into the air loudly drowning out all of the extra noise that came from Sky. Heather looked at Lugia with a sad look on her face. "Why are they doing this?"

Clover didn't answer but tried to get her mind off of it. "Heather, let's go on up there," Clover said while standing up. Heather and Clover dashed their way over to where Sky was.

Sky turned around and looked at them. "You two call these Pokémon off now!" He yelled at them. Veins popped from his forehead.

Heather glared. "Sorry, I can't. Their trainer is dead," Heather said with a smile but it quickly faded. "Free is dead," she whispered to herself.

A screeching noise all the sudden began to take to the sky. Everyone had to stop and cover their ears to attempt to block out the dreadful noise. It wasn't enough though. It still bled through.

Heather turned around and saw the Lugia struggling.

"Guys! We have to get out of here!" Deka screamed at the two girls. He grabbed ahold of Clover's hand and Clover grabbed ahold of Heather's. They ran off past Free's body and to Mako. "Alright Mako, what do we do now?"

"C'mon Lapras," the doctor yelled out while throwing a ball into the air. A large blue Pokémon with a grey shelled materialized. "Everyone, get on now."

Heather looked back at Free's Pokémon. "C'mon we have to go!"

Free's Pokémon scurried about, tripping over Sky and knocking him out. They ran to the Lapras and jumped on.

"Wait! Free's body!" Heather began to yell then all the sudden a shriek was heard and a beam of light shone destroying the submarine.

The shock waves from the explosion sent Lapras surfing away and out of sight from the submarine. The last thing that they saw was Lugia dive into the ocean. Lugia was covered in scars and blood from all the things Team Sky had done.

Free's body began to sink towards the bottom of the ocean whenever the Lugia dove towards it. Lugia nudged at Free but there was no movement. Lugia grabbed ahold of Free by its foot and began to swim towards the shore. It reached the shore and laid there with Free halfway in the water.

"We have to go back and find his body, Mako," Deka said calmly to the Doctor.

Heather looked at Mako with pleading eyes. "Please, we have to," Heather said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Alright children, calm down," Mako said before he directed Lapras towards the wreck.

When they got back, everything seemed like it was set aflame. There was nothing left not even bodies. Everything was destroyed completely.

"Children, I think it's about time I send you home," Mako told them with sorrow in his eyes "There is nothing—"

"No, wait, look over there!" Clover said with a smile on her face.

They looked over and found the Lugia with Free's body. Lapras swam over quickly and the children all hopped off of Lapras and ran over to Free's body.

Lugia looked at the children and then at the sea. The Lugia began to crawl towards the sea and once it was in the ocean it disappeared.

Mako looked. "Maybe your life will turn out different now." He paused "Lugia was waiting for us," he stated.

"What do you mean?" Deka questioned.

Mako looked into the sea. "Lugia knew we were going to come back for your friend, and Lugia kept guard until we came back."

"Mako, is there anything we can do to bring him back?" Heather asked knowing that Mako was intelligent.

Mako stood still but then raised his hand to his chin. "Hmm. Celebi, we need you."

His Celebi soared down next to Mako. "I know your hurt Celebi, but if you could, would you please put your energy into this young man to try to restore him?"

"Bi," the Celebi said with a smile on its face. The Celebi flew over, sat on top of Free, and began to glow. The glow fed off into Free's body. After three minutes of doing this, nothing had changed.

"I'm sorry to say, kids, but-" Mako said with sorrow on his face. He then looked over and saw Chikorita running towards Free.

It began glowing and started using Synthesis onto Free. "Chika!" It cried out for a long time trying to revive her dead master. Slowly it seemed as though Free's stomach would move up and down to look like he were breathing.

"Bi," the Celebi nodded and began doing what it was doing previously.

The children stood in awe, watching the miracle take place. After awhile the Pokémon stopped and stared at Free.

Free sat up and opened his eyes. "Where-where am I? What happened?" Free asked, looking around. "Where is the submarine?"

"Free!" The trainers all shouted at once. They ran over and gave a group hug to their friend.

They stood Free up, who was shaky and could barely stand. "Guys…" is all that Free could say.

"Children, it's about time you return now. Celebi, can you do one last thing?" Mako said with a smile on his face.

"Bi-Bi," Celebi began chanting as a howling noise took over the friends' bodies. They flew in the air and a bright light shown just as it had before, blinding them momentarily.

A faint voice echoed, "Goodbye, children."

When they were able to see again, they looked around and saw the old man from before, standing in the same spot at the forest.

"Why, hello, children. How was your adventure?" The old man asked.

"Adventure?" Free asked still having no clue on what's going on.

Heather giggled at Free. "Sir, may I ask you a question?" Heather asked.

The man smiled. "Why yes, young lady."

"Thank you for helping us out and all, but with all due respect, what is your name?" Heather asked.

He smiled even bigger, "Why, my name is Mako, children."

The End

**A/N We should start posting up regularly "Free and Heather's Adventures" soon.**


End file.
